


Rainy Day At The Green Lantern

by oliviathecf



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Choose Your Own Adventure, M/M, Non-Con is only in one ending and I'll tell you how to avoid it, POV Second Person, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: Take control of Hal Jordan as you try to make a boring day at work a little more interesting.





	1. The Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved the choose your own adventure books as a kid so, hey, why not make one for myself? This was a very interesting experiment, and I really enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Now with an extra ending!
> 
> Make sure you have this fic set to chapter-by-chapter over displaying all of the work, as it is out of order. 
> 
> If you want to avoid the non-con route, don't take Simon's delivery.
> 
> Check it out on itch.io if you want to play it more like a traditional game, [ right here](https://oliviathecf.itch.io/rainy-day-at-the-green-lantern).

The worst part of working in a beach town was the way that the entire city seemed to halt at even the smallest hint of rain. When dark clouds rolled in, everyone decided to go into hibernation mode.

You stood by the small square window in the back of the kitchen, a cup of black coffee that you've reheated and reheated again into a steaming glass of sludge warming your hands. You sipped at it, watching the raindrops race each other down the pane, and you thought about other pains.

Like the man working at the griddle behind you. Guy was working at the one order that had been placed for the day, and you didn't have to do a single thing because you were on the fryers for the day and the person wanted a salad.

[ Watch Guy Work.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42950192) Or go to chapter 2. 

[ Talk to Guy.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42950408) Or go to chapter 7. 

[ Leave the Kitchen.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42950732) Or go to chapter 14. 


	2. Watch Guy Work

Turning your eyes away from the window, you looked over at Guy as he worked. The kitchen seemed impossible smaller that day, like Guy was right on top of you even though you were standing a few feet away from him in the already tiny kitchen.

Your lack of distance made it easy to see him sweating, you're sweating as well from the heat in the kitchen. Your eyes tracked a bead of sweat as it dripped down his thick neck, all the way down his muscled back to disappear under his tank top.

You were not afraid to admit that you're attracted to Guy, as much as he pissed you off. It was all the time you spent together, underpaid in that kitchen. It was boredom that drew you two together, that was all, that was why you had hooked up a few times before. Boredom and alcohol. 

You must've been staring for too long, Guy caught your eye and shot you a broad smirk before actually winking at you.

[ Hold Eye Contact. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42950234) Or go to chapter 3. 

[ Leave the Kitchen.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42950732) Or go to chapter 14.


	3. Hold Eye Contact

You moved a bit closer to Guy as he finished up the order and bagged it up, sending it on its way.

"Like what you see, Jordan?" He said after a moment of silence, the smirk never having left his face.  
"You know it."

It was a bit more forward than you'd usually be, but you like what you see and you really want to find something more interesting than staring out the window. Guy's smirk widened, one of his hands finding your hip and pulling you a bit closer. You were inches from being pressed up against each other and you tilted your head down, noses brushing together.

This was beyond flirting, especially with the way his eyes were practically fucking you.

"You want me, don't you?" Guy said, voice low and husky in ways that had you shivering."

[ "Right here, right now."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42950276) Or go to chapter 4. 

[ "Come home with me tonight."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42950318) Or go to chapter 5.

[ "Actually, I don't."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42950381) Or go to chapter 6.


	4. "Right here, right now."

You looked into Guy's eyes, and leaned in until your lips were brushing together. His pupils were blown wide, like he wanted to eat you alive.

"Right here, right now." You murmured and he laughed.  
"Why don't we take it outside so Kyle doesn't look in and see you moanin' for my dick, Flyboy." Guy chuckled.

John barely looked up from his papers when you both said you were going for a smoke break, stepping outside into the pouring rain. It may have been a mistake to do it outside, but you couldn't bring yourself to care as Guy pulled you around the building to the alley where they usually took their smoke breaks.

Instead of pulling out a pack of cigarettes, though, Guy was pushing you up against the brick wall and immediately smashing your lips together. It was a rough, satisfying kiss that had you pushing your hips up against his immediately. He growled into your mouth, rolling your hips together again.

You could feel how hard he was and he could feel how hard you were as well, how much you both wanted it. Even as the rain soaked into your clothes, making you both shiver against each other. The way your bodies pressed together had you warming up in no time at all.

There was no time to take it slow, not when your cigarette breaks weren't supposed to take longer than eight minutes, so Guy quickly had both of your cocks in one huge hand, spitting into his palm to ease the slide. You closed your own hand around his, creating a passage for you two to fuck together.

Moaning into each other's mouths, you set a quick, rough rhythm of thrusting and gasping, your need bleeding through in the desperate jerk of your hips.

When you came, you came in near-synch, shooting off just a fraction of a second before he did and muffling the noises into each other's mouths.

Just a little bit of fun to make the unbearable day just a bit more bearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You maintain a friends/co-workers with benefits relationship with Guy. 
> 
> You've reached an ending. Go back to the first chapter to try again!


	5. "Come home with me tonight."

It wasn't something that you had done before. Most of what you had done had been just fooling around and, for a moment, you worry that you've been too forward.

Instead, Guy nodded, smirk softening into a smile.

"Yeah, definitely."

The rest of the day was full of stolen glances and lingering touches that had you feeling incredibly excited in more ways than one. You were finally going to move whatever it was you had from the confines of that dated, greasy kitchen into your...dated, somewhat greasy apartment.

Well, at least there was a bed. 

You drove to your place together, Guy taking his own car. Soon enough, you were sitting together on the couch, knees brushing together.

It was a bit strange seeing Guy in your house, but it made you wonder if it could become a familiar site. You half-watched some shitty sitcom together, slowly moving closer. You started off on opposite ends of the couch, before moving closer to the middle. Eventually, Guy dropped his arm around the back of the couch, but that arm quickly found your shoulder.

You turned your head to face him, eyes sliding slowly shut as you moved in.

It was odd to be nervous, but this was different from hooking up at work. This was Guy, in your house, like you were more than just co-workers who fooled around.

You kissed him first, but he quickly started to kiss you back. You ended up in his lap, legs bracketing his huge thighs, grinding down against him as you kissed hard. Guy's huge hand squeezed your ass, groaning into your mouth.

"Always noticed your nice ass, Jordan. Um, Hal." He murmured into your mouth.

And this was your chance.

"Yeah? Wanna fuck it?"

Guy nearly choked at what you said, following it up by cursing, loudly. His hips bucked up hard into yours.

"Fuck yeah." He groaned, kissing you one more time.

You hopped off of his lap, pulling him up and over to your bed. You prepped yourself quickly, pushing a condom into his hand because you didn't want to wait around.

You wanted it and you wanted it now. And you had wanted it for long time or maybe since just that morning, you weren't sure exactly. But now you were practically desperate for it, spreading your legs wide for him.

Guy lubed himself up with a quick pass of his hand, and then he was throwing your legs over his shoulder, pushing into your ass slowly but unyielding. You both moaned together, fighting to keep your eyes open to look at him.

Because it was real and it was happening. You weren't sure what it meant, but there were things that you hoped it meant. 

Guy started up a slow rhythm that quickly grew faster at your urging, because you needed it rough and hard, just like how Guy was. Rough, hard, and strangely perfect for you.

Because he was. It was dumb but, God, he was probably perfect for you. Or as perfect as you thought you deserved.

It didn't last much longer because it couldn't, not with the hand stroking your cock in time with his thrusts. You came first, painting your chest with your cum, and he pushed into you one last time with a pitched moan.

As you pulled him down into another kiss, you hoped that he felt the same way. And, as he pulled out, left the bed to get rid of the condom, and then came back, you figured that he just might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've taken your relationship with Guy to another level.
> 
> Thanks for playing! This is the best/intended ending, but you can go back to the first chapter to try for another one.


	6. "Actually, I don't."

"Why would I want you? We're just fucking around."  
"Oh. Uh, okay." Guy said.

He was stepping back like you had burnt him. You couldn't miss the way he looked at you before turning away to protect himself, like you had taken his hand and pressed it against the hot griddle until the flesh of his palm blackened to a crisp.

Because that was all you did. Hurt people. Before you could get hurt yourself, because you had been hurt before. But lashing out at someone you cared about wasn't going to cure you, and that might be the worst part.

You did want him. And you fucked it up on the off chance that he might hurt you. 

And, when you went home alone after work, the memory of the hurt on his face was still fresh in your mind, you decided that you didn't deserve to go home with someone anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. You didn't have to hurt him like that, you know. 
> 
> Thanks for playing! To try again, go back to the first chapter.


	7. Talk to Guy

"I don't know how you can drink that shit, Jordo." Guy said, not turning away from his work.

The coffee was gross, but it was the only thing you really had going for you that day. Boredom permeated the entire restaurant, and you were feeling it especially as you entertained yourself by betting on raindrops as they fell down the dirty window.

"It's caffeine, that's all I need." You said and Guy snorted at that.  
"Drink a coke then, it's a thousand degrees in here."  
"Too much sugar."

Guy turned to you, sneering.

"Watching your figure, pretty boy?"  
"Aw, you think I'm pretty?"

God, you were both starting to piss each other off. This wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence, but it was a lot worse with the rain and the lack of customers.

[ Break Out the Line Wine.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42950459) Or go to chapter 8. 

[ Leave The Kitchen.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42950732) Or go to chapter 14. 

[ Leave for the day.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42950606) Or go to chapter 13. 


	8. Break Out the Line Wine

There really was only one way to get through the day in a way that totally didn't suck. You turned away from Guy, reaching under your station to the bottle that you both had affectionately nicknamed the "Line Wine".

Of course, it wasn't actually wine, not when both of your needed something a bit stronger. You contemplated the bottle of rum in your hand, looking over your shoulder at Guy.

[ Fuck Him, Drink Alone.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42950483) Or go to chapter 9. 

[ Offer Him Some.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42950534) Or go to chapter 10. 


	9. Fuck Him, Drink Alone

Yeah, fuck him, he's just been pissing you off all day. You take a small sip from the bottle, and turn back to your window and your coffee.

Drinking helped the day pass faster and, soon enough, you're on your way home to a frozen dinner and late night television. Hopefully, tomorrow will be a better, less boring day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You end up going home alone.
> 
> Thanks for playing! Go back to the first chapter to try again!


	10. Offer Him Some

"You want some?" You asked, holding the bottle up to Guy.

He snorted, but reached over and took the bottle after you took a drink from it.

"Why the hell not?" Guy said, drinking deeply from the bottle.

You shared the rum together, loosening up. Soon, you couldn't really remember what you had been arguing about, especially when Guy turned on the radio. Soon enough, you were bobbing your head to the song, which quickly turned into dancing together as you laughed and found a way to enjoy the boring day.

With two people working on the bottle, which had been half empty when you started drinking, it quickly ran out. 

"I'm pretty sure I saw a bottle of something in the freezer the other day." You said.  
"Go grab it then."

[ "We probably shouldn't, I still have to drive home."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42950555) Or go to chapter 11. 

[ "We could go grab it together?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42950585) Or go to chapter 12. 


	11. "We probably shouldn't, I still have to drive home."

Guy nodded at that, looking like he wanted to say something else. Instead, he left it unspoken and it wasn't until you reached home that you realized that you should've invited him home.

You vow to do so as soon as you get in the front door but, the moment you sit on the couch, you're waking up to the next day.

Oh well. There's always tomorrow. Or, well, today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ended up at home alone.
> 
> Thanks for playing! To try again, go back to the first chapter.


	12. "We could go grab it together?"

Guy actually laughed at the suggestion. But you shot him a look over your shoulder, and headed into the freezer, and he followed you in.

He propped the door open with a box and you led him in further, pushing him down to sit on a milk crate. There was no foreplay, you wanted him and you wanted him right there. Dropping to your knees, you tugged at the front of his jeans until you could pull him out.

There was nothing to be said about shrinkage, he was hot and hard and huge in your hand, and you wanted to keep him that way. He cursed loudly, gripping your hair as you sucked him into your mouth. The taste of Guy's cock was practically overpowering, your mind starting to go a bit fuzzy from the way he made you feel because overpowering was the best way to describe Guy as a whole.

You moaned around him, hand finding the bulge at the front of your own pants as you started to suck him. 

"Fuck, you're good at this." He groaned, fingers tangling in your hair and pushing you down even further.

You tilted your head back slightly, relaxing your throat as the head slipped in, causing him to cry out. His hips pushed into your mouth, fucking your throat, and you couldn't help but moan around him.

This was all about him, all about pleasing him. In your somewhat drunken mind, you wondered if this was the key to making him like you, letting him fuck your throat in the freezer at work.

You hoped so, especially as you ruined your pants, especially as he held your head down and came down your throat.

"Fuck, Jordan, I gotta fuck your face more often." He groaned out, ruffling your hair almost affectionately.

You pulled off of his softening cock, reaching for the bottle of vodka that someone had stashed in there, and taking a deep drink of it.

Maybe this wasn't the best way to get someone to fall for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've maintained your friends/co-workers with benefits (who sometimes argue) relationship with Guy.
> 
> Thanks for playing! To try again, go back to the first chapter!


	13. Leave for the day

Fuck it. There was no point in staying for the miserable day. You took your apron off, not bothering to say goodbye to Guy as you left the kitchen.

You barely had to ask John to let you leave, he shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the papers on his desk, and you're in your car, ready to head home.

You were sure you could find some reruns of some sitcom to watch or some porn to jack off to, joining Coast City as it hibernated until the rain cleared up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You end up at home alone.
> 
> Thanks for playing! To try again, go to the first chapter!


	14. The Restaurant

There was no real point in staying in the kitchen, especially with nothing to do. You might as well go and talk to the other people working.

"Going on break." You said to Guy, taking off your apron and not waiting for him to respond.

The Green Lantern was, in all honesty, pretty gross as far as restaurants went. It wasn't dirty in a fine from the health department sort of way, but it was old and dated. Too much dark wood and fake plants that were at least ten years older than you. The green vinyl seats just added to the whole dated look, and you honestly hated looking at them.

Instead, you turned your eyes to your coworkers. Maybe they could entertain you. 

[ Talk to Kyle.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42951119) Or go to chapter 15.  
[ Talk to Simon.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42951356) Or go to chapter 20.  
[ Talk to Jessica.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42951734) Or go to chapter 24.  
[ Talk to John.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42951803) Or go to chapter 26.


	15. Talk to Kyle

Kyle sat on the counter, something you were pretty sure violated some health code in the book, something that you couldn't be bothered to care about.

"Hey, Hal." He said, not looking up from his phone screen.  
"What's up on the 'gram? Got any dank may-mays to show me?" You asked, grinning as he groaned.

You thought about throwing in a dab but you decide that he'd suffered enough. 

"I was going to invite you to a party, but now I'm not going to."  
"The last thing I want to do is sit around and drink IPAs with your hipster buddies, Rayner."  
"Come on, it'll be fun."

[ "Nah."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42951170) Or go to chapter 16.  
[ "Maybe."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42951203) Or go to chapter 17. 


	16. "Nah."

"I'm too old for your parties, Kyle." You said, and he snorted.  
"Alright, but don't call me when you're bored out of your mind tonight."

As you sat and watched reruns of sitcoms all night over a frozen dinner, you think that you probably should've gone to the party instead of being boring.

Instead, you hibernate with Coast City and hope that tomorrow is a little more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You end up at home alone.
> 
> Thanks for playing! To try again, go to the first chapter!


	17. "Maybe."

You decided to go to the party at the last minute, to Kyle's delight. You walk there together in the rain, hearing the pounding music from what felt like a mile away, and you arrived soaked and already a little pissed off.

At least someone brought actual booze, making it less of a gathering of hipsters and more like an actual party. Plus, the music has a bit of bass to it and people were actually dancing.

You stuck by Kyle for most of the night until he decided that he wanted to dance.

"Come on!" He half-shouted over the music, leaving you when you refused.

Instead, you watched as his body moved to the music, surrounded by a few young people that you didn't know at all. He looked...good. He really did, something that you hadn't noticed before. Maybe it was because of the ugly uniform he had to wear, but, in the trendy shit he seemed to prefer, you suddenly realized that he had become viable.

It was a thought that made you feel a bit odd. Like you didn't want to find him attractive, maybe you didn't or maybe you didn't want him getting the wrong idea. 

Maybe you shouldn't do this. You've seen the way he looked at you, do you really want to take advantage of that to get laid?

[ Shut Up, Nerd, Go Dance With Him.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42951254) Or go to chapter 18.  
[ Go Home.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42951281) Or go to chapter 19. 


	18. Shut Up, Nerd, Go Dance With Him.

Fuck it. 

You were a few drinks in and a few drinks in Hal didn't exactly make the best choices.

Slamming the last of your drink, you push forward onto the dance floor. You weren't exactly one for dancing, but you know how to move well enough, and your hands find Kyle's hips easily enough. Pulling him back against you, it quickly becomes less about dancing and more of a slow grind of his ass against your hips.

You move like that for a few moments before one of his hands finds yours, bringing it forward so you can feel just how into it he is, cock a hard, hot line under your hand. 

Then he was pulling you into one of the bedrooms, one that might've been his or might've been one of the many young peoples’ in the apartment, but it didn't matter. Not when your pants were off and he was kneeling between your legs, shooting a smile up at you before setting off to work. Kyle was good at it, mouth hot and wet as he bobbed up and down on your cock, and he seemed to be into it as well if the hand down his pants was anything to go by.

Really into it, he came before you did, body bowing as he moaned around you. That set you off without warning, cumming down his throat. Kyle took it in stride, swallowing everything you gave him.

When it was gone, it was gone, and you were painfully aware of the impending hangover you were staring down and the adoration in Kyle's eye, something you had no intentions of returning.

You're grabbing for your pants before Kyle can say anything, and escaping into the night for a long walk home alone, and you hope that work isn't too awkward in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got laid, good for you. But at what cost? Kyle's a good kid and he's into you, you're just gonna take advantage of that? Ouch.
> 
> Thanks for playing! To try again, go back to the first chapter.


	19. Go Home.

Watching him dance for a bit, you shook your head when he beckoned to you. The look of disappointment on his face hurt a bit, but you knew that it would be better off for your working relationship if you made the right choice and went home.

You really didn't want to lead him on, and this would be the first step to him getting over it.

You took a cab home, having left your car at the restaurant, and you realize that this might've been the best choice you've made in what felt like years. And maybe it was a good sign for the person you were becoming.

But who knew what shitty choices you'd make tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You went home, but you made the right choice in the end, even if your bed is terrible lonely.
> 
> Thanks for playing! To try again, go to the first chapter.


	20. Talk to Simon

Simon was one of the newer hires at the restaurant, after the mysterious Guardian owner group decided to expand into deliver. He was a smart kid, a bit loud sometimes, and you could tell that he was nursing a crush on the cashier, Jessica, from a mile away. 

He was also very much an open book.

When you approached, he shot you a frown.

"I can't believe that I have to go out there in the rain, this sucks." He sighed, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms.

"Yeah, it's really coming down out there." You said, smirking at him.  
"Ugh. Hey, wanna do my delivery?"

[ "Fuck no."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42950732) Or go to chapter 14.  
[ "Why the hell not?" ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42951389) Or go to chapter 21.


	21. "Why the hell not?"

"Wait, for real?"

You're not really sure why you were offering, you absolutely didn't want to go out there in the rain. But, before you could make a crack about joking or run away, Simon was pushing the paper bag into your hand and the receipt with the address on it.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

Sighing, you head out into the rain, back tucked under your arm. It wasn't far to the building, but you decide to take your car anyway, especially as the rain soaks your clothes from the moment you step out of the restaurant.

Your car, that old pick-up that you've been driving since high school, putters along the mostly-empty roads. You nod your head along to the song on the radio that you don't get a chance to finish as you pull up to the building and get out.

You hit the buzzer and a voice crackles in. Oh, do you recognize that voice. It has your heart plummeting into your stomach instantly, even as it cracks through the receiver.

[ "D-Delivery."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42951458) Or go to chapter 22.  
[ Fuck It, Absolutely Not.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42951503) Or go to chapter 23. 


	22. "D-Delivery."

You couldn't help but stammer into the receiver, recognizing that dark chuckle. And then the door buzzed and, instead of running away like you should, you found yourself stepping in out of the rain.

He must've moved since you had last seen him, this wasn't the apartment that you were familiar with. Maybe his restaurant business had taken off, it was one of those expensive beachfront apartments, one of the ones on the upper floors, and you realize too late that you should've told him to come down to the lobby. 

Anything would've been better than going up to his place.

Your hands shook as you knocked on the door, and you really regretted taking the delivery in the first place. Because Sinestro opened the door and he looked like the cat that had gotten the canary.

"I knew you worked at that restaurant, Hal," He hummed, "but you're not my usual delivery boy."

Sinestro stepped to the side and you made the greatest mistake of the night. Entering and setting the bag on the table. Because, when you turned to get the money, he was locking the door behind him.

And then he was advancing and the only thing you could think was that it was better you than Simon, and that he better have not touched him like that. 

You were already dirtied by those hands, the ones that were pushing under your wet shirt and throwing it across the room with some crack about getting out of your dirty clothes. Sinestro had already had you like that before, used your body while you could only let your mind wander.

"I missed you." He hummed into your ear before biting the lobe, and you stayed silent as he undressed you.

Sinestro soon had you naked, flipping you over onto your stomach as you dissociated on a table that was worth more than at least a year of your salary. He was soon pressing up against your hole, only having slicked himself up, and then he was sliding into you like he had never left.

And maybe he hadn't. You had been so familiar with him and he with you, that maybe you had never left him. Maybe it was just a temporary temper tantrum like he had sworn it was when you left him after having trashed his apartment.

He fucked you like he owned you, and you were soon grinding up against the table underneath you because he knew how to fuck you, because he did own you.

God forgive you, he did.

You came with a strangled sound, and he was soon filling you up with hot cum.

"I'm so glad you came home, Hal." He hummed, and you could only let out a soft cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You deserve better than this. The lesson you inevitably take away from this is to never do anyone any favors ever again.
> 
> Bad things always happen when you do.
> 
> Thanks for playing! To try again, go back to the first chapter.


	23. Fuck It, Absolutely Not

Hell no. You're not facing Thaal Sinestro, not ever again. At the sound of his voice, you throw the bag of food against the door and hightail it back to your car, speeding away and passing the restaurant.

On your way home, you tell John that you'll be back in tomorrow and suggest that he blacklists that address, hanging up before he can ask any questions.

You spend the night huddled in front of the turned off TV, trying not to listen to any songs that remind you of him, and you can't help but wonder what you ever saw in him in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ended up at home alone, but it's better than the alternative.
> 
> Thanks for playing! To try again, go back to the first chapter!


	24. Talk to Jessica

Jessica was a newer hire, she took over part of Kyle's job when being both the cashier and waiter was too much. She was incredibly shy but quick with numbers, which was what made her a better cashier than waitress.

"Hey, Jess."  
"Hal, you need something?"

Well, so much for small talk. She wasn't great at it, that much was true, but he was trying to get her more used to it.

"Uh, no."  
"Oh." She said, and turned back to the register.

[ Find Someone Else. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42950732) Or go to chapter 14.  
[ Ask about Simon. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42951764) Or go to chapter 25.


	25. Ask About Simon

"So, you and Simon, are you--"

She quickly interrupted you with a gasp, flushing bright red.

"Um! No! Shh!"

Well, it was rude to pry. Plus, she looked like she was about to spontaneously combust.

[ Leave her alone, Hal.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42950732) Or go to chapter 14. 


	26. Talk to John

John was your manager. He sat in his office, you didn't bother knocking as you stepped in. He didn't look particularly busy, staring at a file on his desk, but what did you know?

"Hey, Johnny, how's it going?"  
"It's going, that's for sure," He said, not looking up from his paper, "I'm sorry, Hal, but I'm pretty busy, did you need anything?"

[ Ask for a Raise.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42951833) Or go to chapter 27. 

[ Ask to go Home.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42951917) Or go to chapter 28. 


	27. Ask for a Raise

"Yeah, actually, I was thinking about how much and how hard I've been working, and I was thinking that I should get a raise."

You let that hang between the two of you for a moment before you both immediately cracked up. Like they could afford to give you of all people a raise!

[ "Get out of my office, Hal." ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42950732) Or go to chapter 14.

[ "Maybe I can convince you." ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161576/chapters/42976307) Or go to chapter 29.


	28. Ask to go Home

"Yeah, it's a slow day. Can I go home?"  
"That's fine by me, but I might have to call you in if it becomes busy later." John said after a moment.

You nodded, heading home without saying goodbye to anyone. He didn't end up calling you in, and you sat and watched reruns of sitcoms over a frozen dinner, joining Coast City as it hibernated on that rainy day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You end up at home alone.
> 
> Thanks for playing! To try again, go to the first chapter!


	29. “Maybe I can convince you?”

"'Convince me?' No offense, Hal, I like you and all, but we can't afford to give you a raise."  
"C'mon, John, just play along." You hummed, turning to shut the door to his office.

After locking the door, you came around and sat on his desk in front of him. With your hands on his chair, you pulled him in closer and closer until you could cup his face and bring him in for a relatively chaste kiss.

John was married of course, his ring cold against your face, but he seemed to have an understanding with his wife. You're not too sure about the details, but whatever it is, it's gotten you laid on a couple of occasions and that was really all that mattered.

He sighed into the kiss, pulling you in a bit closer. It was clear that you both needed it, him from the stress, you to alleviate any boredom. Reaching down, you palm at the front of his pants until you can pull his cock out, and he did the same, baring you to the chill of his office.

You both set the same quick rhythm, setting to get off as quick as possible. Your hips thrust up into his hand, and he panted into your mouth, leaking pre-cum into your palm.

Eventually, you both couldn't hold on any longer. Muffling your noises into each other's mouths, you came into his hand and he followed, dribbling cum down your knuckles.

"Still can't afford to give you a raise, Jordan."  
"Yeah, well, that was enough."

John laughed at that, resting your foreheads together.

"Why don't you go home early today? It's dead in here anyway."  
"Won't Guy be jealous?"  
"He should've jacked me off if he wanted to go home early."

You snorted, kissing John one last time and heading off for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe fucking your boss isn't the best way to have a healthy, working relationship. But you still did it anyway and it'll probably work out fine.
> 
> Probably.
> 
> Thanks for playing!


End file.
